Jacks secret
by RiddicksMuse
Summary: Jack has a secret that could change her and Riddicks lives forever. For better and for worse.
1. Default Chapter

He stroked her cheek with the backside of his hand. Each breath that escaped her lips making a strand of her shoulder length burgandy hair fly away from her face, then each intake of breath bringing it back to fall on her lips. She looked so beautiful when she slept. So peaceful. By looking at her you'd think she'd be dreaming of feilds with flowers and lovers. But no. He knew what was going through her head. He knew the sort of nightmare she head night after night. Every nap. Every slumber. Over and over again. He knew what she heard, what she saw and what she felt. He knew exactly the way the nightmare would start and end.  
  
***********  
  
"Can we just get the hell out of here?" Jacks small voice said to him.  
  
"We can't go..." He replied.  
  
"Mr Riddick?" Imam said as they heard the scratching and screeching of the creatured mounting the skiff. Preparing to rip it open and eat the passangers alive. Just as Jack was about to open her mouth, one of the creatures jumped onto the windshield of the skiff, making her and Imam to jump. And making Riddick finnish his sentance.  
  
"...without saying goodbye." his head was cocked to the side as he looked the creature in the face, laughing inwardly knowing what was about to happen to the mass of creatures that surrounded the skiff. He pushed the throttle forward. The engine started to charge, prepared to take off when a rattle announced they where going no where. The engine died and everything around them went black. Like the rest of the planet outside. No one could see except Riddick. There was a crash of shattering glass infront of him, he could feel the shards piercing his skin, he could hear Jack screaming. H e was halfway over to her when he felt claws wrap around his waist and rip him through the window. He held on to the sides, staring at Jack. Suddenly there was a burst of light, enveloping Jack, her eyes where glazed and completely black. She went into some kind of trance, standing there staring into Riddicks eyes. Winded started to gust up from everywhere, but came from nowhere. It encercled Jack, making her clothes ripple and whip with the wind.  
  
Her mind was somehwere else, the thing she knew she was had taken control of her body. But her saner mind could see Riddick. See the confused look on his face.  
  
Fire burst up all around them. Flames where everywhere you looked, everywhere except inside the skiff and on Riddick. Screeches flowed through the air as one by one the creatures burned to death. Riddick could feel the claws that hel him tightly arouns the waist, finally come loose. He was pulled into the skiff and put on the floor. He looked around and noticed that neither Jack nor Iman had moved. He wondered how he got into the skiff and onto the floor. He knew that when the creature let go of him that he would have falled onto the hard, sandy ground of the planet. He looked back at Jack, still confused but he knew that it was her. She didn't need to move. It was her.  
  
The screeches had died and Jack fall to the ground, panting and wheezing. She was exhausted but she had to reach Riddick. She crawled over to him and started searching him for wounds. Her hand was stopped by his large one.  
  
"What the fuck are you! Get the fuck away from me!" He yelled at her, squeezing her wrist painfully, he heard it crack under his grasp. She yelled out in pain.  
  
"Riddick! I saved you! I saved you!" she said between sobs.  
  
"You're one of them! you're a fucking freak!" He yelled at her. He pulled his shiv out and pressed it to her throat.  
  
"Iman! Iman please! You have to help me!" She looked to him with her tear drenched eyes. His face was unreadable for the first time, in all the time she had known him. But right before Riddick slashed her throat she saw the unmistakable look of disgussed of Imans face.  
  
"I hope yu enjoy it on hell you fucking she devil!" And with that Riddick raised his arm and slashed her throat almost decapitating her. 


	2. 

Jack sat bolt upright in bed. She knew Riddick was awake. He was always awake when she came out of her dream. He was always there to comfert her when she started to cry because of the dream.  
"Even if you had 4 heads and a fucking dick I would never cell you a freak. I might stop fucking you...but never call you a freak. And you know that I could never kill you Jack. You know that I could never even live without you. You saved my life on that planet Jack. You where 16. You left Iman and came to live with me, i remembered your birthday. When you turned 17. You finally started looking like a girl. You got a little taller, larger in all the right places. The year before your 18th birthday was hell for me you know that? Sometimes I had to lock myself in my room so that I wouldn't jump you and fuck you senseless." He paused to let what he said sink into her brain. She let out a soft laugh before he continued. "Then on your 18th birthday...God I'll never forget that day. You where still sleeping. I waited until 12. Then I went into your room..." The memories came back to Jack.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
She woke to a cool breeze on her cheek and a heavy feeling on her legs. She couldn't move her legs. She opened her eyes to see Riddick leaning over her, blowing softly on her cheek and stradling her legs. She wasn't even scared to see him. The only thing that made her nervous was the position he was on her.  
"Happy birthday Jack. Your 18. Did you know that? Of course you did. Do you like me Jack? I've noticed the way you look at me sometimes...do you know how hard it was to contain myself?" He said to her with a smile on his face.  
Jack stared at him blankley before squeeking the answers to his questions out. "Yes...I like you Riddick. You remembered my birthday..." A tear slid down her cheek. No one had ever remembered her birthday before. Last year Riddick didn't remember it.  
"Of course I remember Jack. I've always remembered...just never said anything. Don't cry Jackie girl." He bent over and kissed her tear away. Then he kissed his way to her lips, brushing his own lips softly over her large silky ones. He flicked his tongue out, tasting her lips. "Do you want this Jack? God...please say you do." he whispered into her mouth.  
"Yes Riddick...Yes."  
It was amazing. He loved her so much. He loved the way her skin felt against his body. The way he felt when he was inside of her. That was the first of many nights that they spent engaging in many acts of love. Wild, soft and slow, fast and rough. Anywhere in the house. Anytime.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mmmm...I loved that day." She said as she cuddled up to him.   
"Yeah. Me to babe. You want some breakfast?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm starved." she said sitting up.  
"In or out?" he asked. Not realising the double meaning until Jack said something.  
"God Riddick. I thought we where going to have breakfast! Is that all you think about?" she laughed. He smiled wickeldly at her before jumping ontop her.  
"Now that you mention it..."   
They emerged from the bedroom a couple hours later. On their way out to breakfast.  
Their house was underground. So it was dark. They both prefferred the dark. Even Jack, because she knew that if anything came to harm her, that in the dar, Riddick had the advantage and would stop at nothing to protect her. She even had the advantage in the dark. She had used her powers to give herself a shine job. But she could walk around in daylight without goggles on. As could Riddick now. She used her powers often, but only when she really wanted to. She made it so that Riddick could now see in colour, and could now see perfectly in daylight. They where happy together and nothing could change it.  
Jack climbed up the latter to get outside, Riddick enjoyed the view. Jacks ass swayed nicely under her black leather pants, her tanned skin showing with her black backless shirt. When they emerged from the hole that was thri door, Riddick slipped his arm around her waist with his hand resting on her ass, he arm around his waist. Suddenly his hand moved unvolentarely, squeezing Jacks ass.  
"Hey!" Ridd 


End file.
